She'll Be Gone
by horse-crazy girl13
Summary: A PJO songfic to the song 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman, in honor of his daughter who was hit by a car and killed years ago. This is a Father/Daughter fic. Some of Fredrick Chase's important moments with his daughter that happened before Annabeth grew up. She is not a demigod in this!


**Hey guys! I thought I'd do a father/daughter songfic with Annabeth and her dad. It's a one-shot to the song 'Cinderella'. Just so you guys know, I HATE the old Disney movies like, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan-you name it! I don't know why I'm doing this Cinderella theme. I guess the idea of a real life fairytale fascinates me because of the pain I'm going through at home. But anyhow, here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song 'Cinderella.'**

* * *

**Cinderella**

**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still lots to do.  
She's pulling at me saying, "Dad I need you.  
"There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh please, Daddy please?"**

I was sitting the table doing bills, and trying to get rid of the pain of losing my wife. My little girl, Annabeth, only six years old, was in the next room listening to some music. She had just finished watching her favorite movie, Cinderella.

She ran over to me.

"Daddy? Cinderella looks so pretty when she dances with the Prince. I wanna dance like that, too! Can you teach me?"

"Annie, sweetheart, I'm kind of busy right now. Can we do that later?"

She pouted and gave me the sweet puppy dog eyes that she got from her mother. I gave in.

"Come here."

She stood on my toes and I waltzed her around the room.

**So I dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something the Prince never knew.  
Oh, I dance with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight.  
And she'll be gone...**

**She says he's a nice guy, and I'd be impressed.  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress.  
She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh please, Daddy please?"**

We were eating dinner at the table with the radio on when she suddenly announced, "Dad, Percy asked me to prom!"

I was kind of shocked. "He did?"

"Yup! And I said yes! You've met him before. He's really nice, and I love him."

I looked at my daughter, a hint of sadness in my eyes. She noticed.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"My little girl is growing up so fast."

She got up and walked her to me.

"Oh, Dad, I'll _always _be your little girl."

She made me stand up, and then she spun around in my arms...

**So I dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something the Prince never knew.  
Oh, I dance with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight.  
And she'll b gone...**

**She came home one night with a ring on her hand.  
Just glowing and telling me all they had planned.  
She says, "Dad the wedding's just 6 months away, and I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh please, Daddy please?"**

I was sitting on the couch, along with the pain that never goes away, when she burst into the room.

"Dad! Guess what?" she said, her face absolutely glowing.

"What?"

She held up her left hand, and that's when I saw the sparkling ring on her finger.

It took me a second to comprehend what was happening.

"Wait, y-your getting m-married?" I stuttered.

"Yes! Percy proposed to me tonight!"

I stood up and hugged her. I took my now big girl into my arms and...

**I danced with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something the Prince never knew.  
Oh, I danced with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight.**

I as my daughter climbed into the car with the 'Just Married' sign on the back of it.

She waved at me. "I love you, Dad!"

"I love you, too!"

"I'll take good care of her, Mr. Chase!" Percy yelled to me.

"I know you will!"

And then they started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I stood in the road and watched the car until there was nothing left.

**And she'll be gone.**

* * *

**Okay, so I know, that was pretty bad. But that song has been really stuck in my head! I just had to do this! You should really check out the song by Steven Curtis Chapman. By the way, the thing her dad knew that the prince didn't was what she was like as a little girl. Steven lost his little girl, and he never got to see her grow up. He's saying not to miss the little moments with someone you love, because one day you will treasure them. And that person won't last forever. One day they will be gone. This was dedicated to Maria Sue Chapman. You'll be in God's arms forever! REVIEW!**

**P.S. You don't need to tell me it's bad. I already know it is. REVIEW!**


End file.
